


Месть

by Li_Liana



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайное прошлое приходит к МакЛауду и предъявляет неожиданные счеты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Месть

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам серии 2.18.  
> Написано для **fandom Highlander 2015**

Едва выйдя на набережную, МакЛауд ощутил тревожный укол Зова. Рука привычно потянулась к спрятанному под плащом мечу, но так и не сжалась на рукояти. До баржи оставалось совсем ничего, и кроме нее потенциальный незнакомец мог прятаться разве что в самой Сене, так что причина ощущения Зова, скорее всего, ожидала МакЛауда у него дома. А почему-то из всех его обиталищ именно баржа словно магнитом притягивала непрошеных дружественных гостей. Не сказать чтобы МакЛауд в других местах страдал от их недостатка, но на парижскую баржу все буквально слетались. И вероятность, что ему нанес внеплановый визит какой-то наивный и неосторожный враг, по сравнению с шансом на очередной дружеский визит, уверенно стремилась к нулю. Заглянув в крайний иллюминатор, он увидел сидящую на диване Аманду и окончательно успокоился.  
— У тебя появилась пылкая воздыхательница с дурным вкусом? Или даже воздыхатель? — такое обвинение вместо приветствия из уст Аманды звучало излишне оригинально.  
В ее руке покачивалось увесистое золотое ожерелье, а на столе стояла свежераспечатанная коробка. Аманда проследила за недоумевающим взглядом МакЛауда и соизволила пояснить, кивнув на коробку:  
— Это лежало у тебя перед дверью.  
— С чего ты взяла, что это подарок? И что предназначался он именно мне?  
— А кроме тебя здесь кто-то еще живет?  
— Нет, но регулярно являются гости, которые любят совать нос в чужие дела и в чужие коробки. — МакЛауд изловчился и всё-таки выхватил ожерелье из рук Аманды. Что-то оно ему смутно напоминало, но вот вспомнить бы что.  
Ловким броском Аманда снова завладела неопознанной вещицей и со смехом отправилась к зеркалу — примерить ее на себя.  
— Похожа на египетскую, времен поздних династий, но слишком просто, я бы даже сказала, грубо сделана. Хотя золота на нее не пожалели, а вот камней — явно не доложили, — Аманда размышляла вслух, разглядывая увесистое золотое украшение на собственной шее.  
И только увидев странный подарок в комплекте с изящной женской шейкой, темными глазами и такими же темными волосами, память Дункана смилостивилась и выдала нужный образ. Аманда тут же заметила изменение его настроения и встревоженно обернулась:  
— Ты вспомнил, чье оно?  
Дункан нехотя кивнул. Он меньше всего хотел рассказывать об этом кому-либо, тем более Аманде.  
— И? — Аманда продолжала на него выжидательно смотреть.  
— Оно принадлежало Нифертири, служанке Клеопатры.  
— Из тебя надо по слову вытягивать? — фыркнула Аманда. — Хорошо. И откуда ты ее знал?  
— После смерти своей царицы она напилась какого-то яда и заснула в саркофаге на две тысячи лет. А я присутствовал при ее пробуждении.  
— То есть она была бессмертной? — уточнила Аманда.  
Дункан кивнул.  
— Она пыталась освоиться в современном мире, но у нее не очень получалось. А потом она нашла старых врагов.  
— И они ее убили? — предположила Аманда.  
Дункан снова вздохнул, покачал головой и коротко ответил:  
— Нет. Я.  
— О, — Аманда потупилась и медленно сняла ожерелье. — Но, насколько я тебя знаю, ты не фанат убийства женщин. Значит, были достаточно веские причины.  
Дункан пожал плечами.  
— И да, и нет. Она обезумела от желания мести и убила человеческую жену своего старого возлюбленного врага, тоже бессмертного. Она была опасной для окружающих. Но я не хотел убивать ее. Нам пришлось сражаться, и я защищал собственную голову. Так вышло.  
— Значит, ты сожалеешь, — Аманда кивнула собственным мыслям. — Это плохо.  
— Почему? — опешил Дункан.  
— Потому что кто-то прислал тебе ее ожерелье.  
Дункан задумался о невысказанной, хотя и вполне очевидной мысли, но быстро от нее отмахнулся.  
— Думаешь, очередной мститель? У нее же никого не было. После пробуждения она не прожила и пары недель. Она не знала в этом времени никого, кроме меня и Константина. — Дункан пояснил для вопросительно выгнувшей бровь Аманды: — Константин — бессмертный, они когда-то были влюблены друг в друга, но Нифертири была предана своей царице, а он был римским легионером. В итоге она его возненавидела, и это его жену она убила.  
— Она возненавидела, а он ее? — прозорливо уточнила Аманда.  
— Он ее — нет. Но убийства жены ей не простил.  
— И когда ты в последний раз видел это ожерелье?  
— Оно было на ней, когда мы сражались.  
— Понятно. А где в это время был Константин?  
— Рядом. Но, Аманда, он не мог! Она вообще собиралась убить его! И он бы не стал сопротивляться, поэтому я и вмешался. Он даже поблагодарил меня потом. Ну, почти поблагодарил. Тем более, с тех пор прошло уже десять лет! С чего бы вдруг сейчас?  
— Любовь и ненависть иногда излишне причудливо переплетаются друг с другом. Тогда поблагодарил, минули годы, и он передумал. Всяко бывает. Надо связаться с Джо и выяснить, где сейчас этот Константин, и чем он занимался последние десять лет.  
— Аманда, ты преувеличиваешь. Он не может стоять за этим!  
— А еще я позвоню Митосу.  
— Ему-то зачем?! — возмутился Дункан.  
— Ну, наш Старейший любит под настроение бахвалиться своим знакомством с Клеопатрой. Если он действительно бывал при ее дворе — он не мог не заметить бессмертную служанку. Возможно, он знает о ней нечто, что не известно даже наблюдателям.  
— Да какое это теперь имеет значение? Нифертири уже давно мертва, какая разница, чем она занималась две с гаком тысячи лет назад, даже если Митос что-то и знает.  
Аманда укоризненно и крайне неодобрительно покосилась на МакЛауда.  
— Дункан, иногда поражаюсь, как ты с такой наивностью дожил до своих лет? У бессмертных обычно бывают наставники, иногда — ученики, а изредка — даже друзья. И если ты прав, и это не Константин, то отправителя этого ожерелья надо искать именно в ее египетском прошлом.  
Дункан озадаченно потер затылок, но не мог не согласиться. И хотя он по-прежнему был уверен, что Аманда преувеличивает, но в подобных вопросах лучше было перестраховаться.

Константин нашелся даже легче и проще, чем мог надеяться Дункан. От Джо он узнал, что тот сейчас находится во Франции, и как раз ждал второго звонка с уточнением контактов, когда ему позвонили с незнакомого номера. Голоса звонившего Дункан не узнал, но тот представился Константином, кратко напомнив обстоятельства их знакомства, и попросил о встрече на территории разрушенного монастыря в пригороде Парижа. Судя по голосу, Константин был взволнован и встревожен, и не хотел отвечать на вопросы Дункана по телефону.  
МакЛауд колебался недолго. С одной стороны, Аманда днем ушла по своим делам и просила ее дождаться, да и Константину доверять поводов у него не было. Но, с другой стороны, встреча ведь на Святой земле. Что может случиться? Но на всякий случай короткую записку Аманде он всё-таки оставил.  
На монастырское кладбище Дункан приехал первым. Константин опаздывал уже почти на четверть часа, когда горец ощутил присутствие бессмертного, а спустя пару минут увидел и вышедшую на аллею фигуру в длинном плаще. Ощутив укол непонятной тревоги, МакЛауд сначала обнажил меч, а только потом понял, что его насторожило — не то чтобы он слишком хорошо помнил Константина, но приближающийся человек был явно ниже его и уже в плечах.  
Увидев катану в руках Дункана, незнакомец остановился, откинул полу плаща и выхватил пистолет с глушителем. Дункан бросился к нему, но не успел. Три коротких щелчка, и он, застреленный, упал к ногам бесчестного убийцы. Выроненная катана гулко звякнула о гравий, отблеск луны от ее лезвия на мгновение осветил лицо склонившегося над ним, и стало понятно, что это — женщина.

Очнувшись, Дункан обнаружил себя крепко привязанным к странной конструкции, одновременно напоминающей и раму от кровати, и гигантскую решетку для гриля — последнее сходство Дункану особенно не понравилось. Ноги были туго связаны от щиколоток до колен, а руки разведены в стороны и закреплены цепями на углах решетки. Подергав конечностями, Дункан убедился, что и вязали, и заковывали его на совесть. Он оглянулся вокруг в поисках потенциально полезных колюще-режущих инструментов и зацепился взглядом за стоящий чуть поодаль небольшой столик с набором экзотического вида ножей и неизвестных, но крайне настораживающих приспособлений. Теоретически, это было примерно то, что он и искал, но столик стоял слишком далеко, чтобы до него дотянуться. И в таком контексте его содержимое Дункану совершенно не нравилось.  
Вне поля зрения Дункана скрипнула дверь и послышались легкие шаги.  
— Очнулся? — к нему подошла девочка-подросток с кислотно-зелеными волосами, кричащим макияжем и несколькими колечками пирсинга в левой брови и над губой.  
— Ты кто?! — Дункан ошарашенно уставился на это дивное явление.  
Бессмертная совершенно точно была ему незнакома.  
— А какая разница? — хмыкнула девчонка, придирчиво выбирая один из инструментов со столика.  
— Нельзя убивать на Святой земле! Ты же бессмертная, мы так не...  
— Какой святой? — презрительно хмыкнула она, остановив свой выбор на двух ножах, и подошла с ними к Дункану. — С какой радости я должна считать святыми руины храма чужих богов?  
— Чужих богов не бывает, — возразил Дункан. — Любой храм — Святая земля, и там нельзя убивать. Или ты не знаешь правил?  
— Да плевать мне. Мои боги давно забыты, а значит, мертвы. А чужие мне не указ.  
С этими словами она вонзила в Дункана первый нож — неглубоко и быстро провела им от шеи до паха. Потом сделала еще пару таких же точных и стремительных надрезов и, ловко орудуя ножом, начала снимать кожу с грудной клетки. Дункан закричал.  
Обнажив ребра, она взялась за второй нож, налегла на него всем весом, и Дункан услышал, как хрустнуло его первое ребро. Боль пришла мгновением позже. А девчонка уже приноравливалась с ножом к следующему...  
Последнее, что Дункан осознал — его собственная окровавленная грудина в руках заляпанной кровью и безумно ухмыляющейся незнакомки.

Второй раз возвращение к жизни встретило его запахом шашлыка. Дункан успел подумать, что толком не ужинал и уже проголодался, потом вспомнил, где и в каких обстоятельствах умер, и резко распахнул глаза. Девчонка сидела напротив него в оконном проеме и держала в руках шампур, содержимое которого Дункан с первого взгляда опознать не смог. Она снова откусила от центрального из нанизанных на шампур кусков и показательно облизнулась.  
— Вкусное сердечко, — проворковала она. — Жаль, печень не успела выковырнуть — пошел процесс заживления, пришлось довольствоваться малым.  
Дункана затошнило, но титаническим усилием он сдержался. Поддаться такой слабости, лежа на спине, было бы крайне неразумно.  
— Что ж ты так позеленел? — почти участливо осведомилась девчонка. — В твоих племенах не было традиции поедать сердце поверженного врага?  
— Не было! — рявкнул Дункан. — И я тебе не враг.  
— Да ну? А кто убил мою ученицу и лучшую подругу?  
— Кого? — удивился МакЛауд и в следующую секунда выдохнул. — Нифертири.  
Вспомнить, с чего начался сегодняшний день, и сложить два и два было не так уж сложно. Заодно примерно стал понятен возраст бессмертной. По крайней мере, нижняя граница — не меньше двух тысяч лет. Учитывая, что выглядела она от силы на пятнадцать-шестнадцать лет, пережить два тысячелетия честных дуэлей она не могла никак. Значит, выживала нечестно. И давно привыкла убивать исподтишка.  
Но как же звонок Константина? Последнюю мысль Дункан непроизвольно произнес вслух.  
— Лежит там, в кустах, на дорожке. Я убила его после вашего телефонного разговора.  
— А моя голова почему до сих пор на плечах? Из мертвого тела тебя сердце с печенью гастрономически не устроили бы?  
— Ты думаешь, это всё для того, чтобы тебя съесть? В смысле, понадкусывать? — девчонка обидно рассмеялась. — Это просто побочный продукт. Не пропадать же добру.  
— А что тогда тебе от меня надо?!  
— Пока я просто оцениваю быстроту твоего заживления. Да и с каждой смертью подряд она уменьшается. Знаешь ли, крайне неудобно, когда едва успеваешь удалить все органы, а они уже заново вырастают прямо под моими руками. Следовательно, надо либо мне работать быстрее, либо тебе восстанавливаться медленнее. И если с первым пунктом я мало что могу сделать, то вот ты, с пяток-десяток раз умерев, уже выдашь вполне устраивающую меня скорость.  
Дункан поперхнулся воздухом — то ли от самого услышанного, то ли от совершенно будничного, даже веселого тона девчонки, с которым она всё это рассказывала.  
— Но зачем? Если ты хочешь отомстить за смерть своей подруги — зачем всё это? Я же просто снес ей голову. У нас был честный поединок.  
— Просто снес?! Честный?! — она спрыгнула с подоконника и стремительно приблизилась к МакЛауду. — Честный поединок воина и женщины?  
— Она первая напала. Я не хотел с ней драться. И уклонялся, сколько мог.  
— Не хотел бы — не стал!  
— В ее смерти никто не виноват. Константин хотел ей помочь. Искренне хотел. Но она выбрала месть по счетам прошедших тысячелетий. Она убила его смертную жену. Ты хоть знаешь об этом? Убила совершенно непричастную и ни в чём не повинную женщину, которую он любил.  
— Какое нам, бессмертным, может быть дело до смерти обычного человека? Они всё равно умирают. Десятилетиями раньше или позже — какая разница? Он бы всё равно потерял свою жену. Нифертири всего лишь украла у него несколько лет, которые он мог провести с ней. Ее смерть всё равно была неизбежна. Нифертири только приблизила этот миг. А вы за это ее убили. Убили бессмертную!  
— Она сама пришла убивать Константина, — тихо возразил Дункан.  
— Так бы и не вмешивался! Это было не твое дело!  
— Мое. Потому что Нифертири, как и ты, плевала на жизни обычных людей. А так — нельзя! Они заслуживают права на жизнь не меньше чем мы, а может, и больше.  
— Ну что ж, — девчонка с кривой улыбкой снова взялась за уже знакомые Дункану ножи. — Можешь утешать себя тем, что защищал человечество. А поверь мне, утешение тебе понадобится.  
— Что ты со мной сделаешь?  
Пару минут она молча повторяла надрезы для вскрытия, потом остановилась и всё-таки ответила:  
— Выпотрошу все органы, а внутрь насыплю гвоздей и битого стекла, потом свяжу, закрою в герметичном саркофаге и выброшу в океан. Ты будешь бесконечно возрождаться и тут же умирать, пока твои силы полностью не истощатся. Даже у бессмертного они не бесконечны, особенно при условии сильной кровопотери и повреждении внутренних органов при каждой смерти. А потом ты узнаешь, как умирают бессмертные — не теряя при этом голову. И это будет очень неприятное знание, хотя и последнее в твоей жизни. Но не переживай, до этого я настрогаю из тебя еще не один шашлык.

В следующий раз, как и обещала, она добралась до печени. Вдыхая специфический, чуть сладковатый запах печеночного рагу, Дункан отстраненно подумал, что если выберется живым из этой передряги, то как минимум на месяц сядет на вегетарианскую диету. А то и на целый год. Если выберется.  
— Почему ты так жестока? — спросил он девчонку, когда она вернулась для третьего захода.  
— Ты терял кого-то, кто был тебе дорог? Ученика, жену?  
— Да, — помедлив, ответил Дункан.  
— Сколько вы были вместе? Год? Два? Десять? Мы с Нифертири — больше тысячелетия. Она защищала меня, была мне и ученицей, и старшей сестрой, и...  
— Тогда почему ты позволила ей заживо похоронить себя?  
— Я не позволяла. Когда так долго с кем-то не расстаешься, иногда надо на десятилетие-другое пойти разными путями. В Египте она была без меня. А в те века самолеты не летали, да и с оперативностью новостей было туговато. Когда я узнала, прошло уже несколько лет. Я не смогла найти ее гробницу, как не смог и Константин. Когда ее нашли, я не сразу узнала об этом. А когда прилетела в Париж — Нифертири была мертва, а вы с Константином уже сбежали.  
— И тебе понадобилось целых десять лет, чтобы догнать меня?  
— Дункан МакЛауд, ты более неуловим, чем тебе кажется. К тому же вокруг тебя всегда крутится слишком много наблюдателей, а я предпочитаю не попадаться им на глаза. И я хотела, чтобы ты получил ее ожерелье на той же барже, где принимал ее, и где ее предал. А ты сюда возвращался не так уж часто.  
— Ты знаешь мое имя, но я не знаю твое.  
— Зачем тебе?  
— Хотелось бы знать, кто собирается меня убить.  
— Кто тебя убьет, — поправила она.  
— Тем более.  
— Зулу, — после непродолжительного молчания ответила она и снова приступила к вскрытию Дункана заживо.  
Приближение другого бессмертного они почувствовали одновременно.  
— Кто-то из твоих друзей? — прищурилась Зулу. — Их ждет неприятный сюрприз.  
— Они тут ни при чём! — Дункан тщетно дернулся на решетке, но удерживающие его путы ничуть не стали слабее. — Не вмешивай их!  
— Раз они пришли, то уже вмешались.  
Этажом ниже и чуть в стороне раздался взрыв. Зулу взяла фонарь и подошла к дверному проему.  
— Какая-то девица. Чернявая. И коротко стриженная, — прокомментировала она. — Ты ее знаешь?  
«Аманда!» — мысленно простонал Дункан, но вслух ничего не сказал. Позади раздался резкий звук выстрела.  
— Зулу?! Что ты делаешь? — добивать бессмертного пулей было бессмысленно, хотя если взрыв Аманду не убил, а лишь слегка задел...  
Спустя несколько минут над Дунканом показалось встревоженное лицо Митоса:  
— Ты как? Живой?  
От нахлынувшего облегчения в глазах у Дункана поплыло, но он волевым усилием тут же взял себя в руки:  
— Что с Амандой? А эта девчонка, Зулу — она опасна!  
— Аманда под каменным завалом на первом этаже — костерит нас обоих на все лады на трех языках, отсюда просто не слышно. Ей придавило обе ноги. А девчонку я пристрелил, она лежит на лестничном пролете. — Докладывая обстановку, Митос успел осмотреться и пришел к неутешительным выводам: — Да, на совесть она тебя привязала. Одним ножом тут не обойдешься. Подожди, я сейчас вернусь.  
— Митос! — окликнул Дункан, но Старейший уже скрылся из его поля зрения.

Аманда улетела из Парижа через три дня. И хотя все ее переломы заросли еще до рассвета, это не мешало ей считать себя тяжело пострадавшей во имя спасения Дункана и требовать с того разнообразной и обширной моральной и материальной компенсации.  
Митос не вынес такого настроения Аманды и сбежал в первый же день. Тем более, его Аманда обвиняла еще и в бегстве Зулу. С другой стороны, если бы не этот побег, вряд ли Аманда согласилась настолько быстро покинуть Париж. А так, услышав даже сильно сокращенную версию Дункана про их короткое, но насыщенное общение с Зулу, Аманда ожидаемо захотела оказаться от нее подальше — как минимум на один континент. И даже отказ Дункана присоединиться ее не остановил.  
Выйдя из здания аэропорта, на стоянке у своей машины Дункан, почти не удивившись, обнаружил Старейшего.  
— Уже улетела? — подозрительно уточнил он. — Точно? Не вышла из самолета в последний момент?  
— Нет. В смысле, да, улетела. А ты меня бросил! На съедение Аманде, — укоризненно заметил он.  
— Показательно страдающая Аманда — это для меня немного перебор, — фыркнул Митос.  
— Думаешь, Зулу вернется, чтобы закончить начатое? — спросил Дункан, садясь в машину и открывая дверь для Митоса.  
— Хотел бы я знать. Хотя, пожалуй, это вопрос из разряда «когда», а не «если». В ее возрасте подождать десять или сто лет — обычное дело.  
— Ты ее знаешь? — полуутвердительно уточнил Дункан.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Она сбежала от тебя.  
— Я был занят твоим освобождением, отвлекся и не уследил, — ворчливо огрызнулся Митос.  
— Отрубить ей голову — минутное дело. И ни, я ни Аманда никуда бы за это время не делись.  
— Дункан, с каких пор ты стал таким кровожадным?  
— Вопрос в том, почему вдруг ты так небрежен? Из того, что мы о ней знаем, с нее теперь вполне станется ополчиться на вас с Амандой тоже. Ты обычно не оставляешь за своей спиной подобных мстителей.  
— Вот, твое дурное влияние, — ухмыльнулся Митос. — Уже заразился от тебя добротой и порядочностью.  
— Митос, — Дункан укоризненно посмотрел на друга.  
Тот только вздохнул. Дункан завел машину, и когда она тронулась, Митос нехотя ответил:  
— Не знаю я ее. Видел один раз случайно с Кассандрой. Понятия не имею, насколько они близки, но общались вполне мирно. И судя по кое-каким признакам, знакомы довольно давно.  
— Думаешь, она может быть ее ученицей? — предположил Дункан.  
— Вряд ли, уж больно стиль не похож. Но даже если и просто давняя хорошая знакомая...  
Митос не договорил, но продолжение мысли было излишне очевидным — для обоих. Вот только убить при таких обстоятельствах кого-то из прошлого Кассандры Митосу для полного счастья и не хватало. Хотя, пожалуй, не только Митосу. Дункан непроизвольно поежился. Ворошить эту часть прошлого он тоже не имел ни малейшего желания. И хоть вся эта ситуация с Зулу и так уже была паскуднее некуда, но втянуть в нее еще и Кассандру — это был редчайший шанс испаскудить ее еще больше.  
Значит, придется разбираться как-то иначе. Если, конечно, Зулу еще вернется. Хотя Старейший крайне редко ошибался в таких вещах.


End file.
